The Tall Not So Dark Slytherin
by AccessDeniedReject
Summary: ginny/draco. its thrd year for ginny and draco malfoy is beginning to intrigue her. Does it lead to anything?
1. Chapter 1

THE TALL NOT SO DARK SLYTHERIN

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox. If you don't know who she is, you need to get out more. A LOT more. Conor, Jacob and Zara are mine, nothing else. Except the plot.

Ages:12+, swearing and sex.

Ginny/Draco. If you don't like it, it's my first.

Chapter 1…

Ginny was crying. Not because of the huge zit on her face, but the fact that Malfoy…MALFOY said that it was compensating for her lack of breasts. And that it looked like she was growing another- and prettier- head. That bastard. He will pay, and dearly. He got a kick in the bollocks for it, but it wasn't enough. He had to be publicly humiliated for what he had done.

She got off her bed and went into the bathroom to wash the tears of shame off her face. All too soon, she heard the creaking of the sixth lethal step, and knew it was Natalie. Natalie had been her best friend since she had fallen on top of Ginny at the sorting. She had even stuck with her when Ginny had been possessed by Tom Riddle through first year. Now she came bounding into their dormitory, swearing her head off.

"DAT FUCKIN CUNT SON OF A WHORE! HOW DARE HE SAY DAT!" Natalie, having Irish parents, had a strong Dublin accent.

"Who are you talking about, Conor, is it? " Ginny sighed, glad of a distraction. Natalie stared, as if just realising that Ginny was in the room.

"No, ye twa', Malfoy!" She said, as if it was totally obvious.

"Ok then. I'm over that now. I'm starving, so the starvation is slowly killing my thoughts. That was the first one. Can we go get dinner soon? Ginny asked.

"ye, ye, I'll kill him in de great hall. Let's roll!"

Sometimes Natalie over-reacted, but this was different.

"What did he say to you? Cos what he said to me wasn't that bad, just that I'm ugly and androgenous, which is mild."

"He said dat you...you know...with Jake and den Jake broke up wit ye cos yer only in tird year…sozzles, hon. Let's give HIM the rude awakening and say that he only goes to Hogsmeade with Crabbe and Goyle cos they're all gay for… EACH OTHER!"

Ginny thought for a moment and said

"Malfoy has to be totally mortified to make this work. Gayness isn't bad, not really."

They walked down the spiral staircases and many corridors and steps of Hogwarts until they reached the Great Hall. As usual, there was a mad dash for the donuts. Natalie loved them, but had to 'diet' for the Christmas party next month.

"Hey, Nana-Banana!" Conor, Natalie's boyfriend since second year, bounded up, eager to lock lips with his love. "Did you hear? We're having a secret party on the fifth floor weirdo room. TONIGHT! Wanna come?" this question was for Natalie -dur-and it was quite surprising that he managed to tear away from his…Nana-Banana

Ginny immediately asked "is Malfoy going to be there?" she then devised a plan so ridiculous-at the risk of sounding clichéd-it just might work.

Rate and review plz! I wanna know wat u tink!

THE TALL NOT SO DARK SLYTHERIN

Disclaimer: See previous page. I don't want to be sued.

Chapter 2…

Ginny was thinking about Draco… MALFOY… she had to stop mentally calling him Draco. She needed a way to embarrass him so that his pale little face with their perfect grey eyes twist in hatred and turn red as a strawberry… mmm… she wondered how he would taste, that perfect mouth with his arms around her… NOOOOOO…

this is BAD! She was doing it again, thinking about how hot he was. OK, guys hate being beaten by younger girls, she knew as much from her brothers. Suddenly she knew what to do. She thought about it a bit more, working out the kinks – excuse the pun – of the glorious notion. Once again her thoughts were interrupted by a daydream of Malfoy, leaning down and slowly covering her arguing mouth with his. This time, however, she didn't push the thought from her mind. This time she let it go on, watching, dream-Ginny kiss him back, passionately, nearly eating him in her eagerness. Then, once more, Nat bounded in, interrupting her thoughts. She was nattering on about what to wear to her date with Conor Cullen.

"I'm gonna ge' me mini skir', de matchin' top and me oul' school tie. D'ye tink dat's too much?" she was talking to Ginny, who by that time had jumped up, taken her hair bag and dashed out of the room. She was going to kiss Draco Malfoy, only because she was afraid of growing an obsession. She couldn't get obsessed with a guy who she didn't even like – or so her kiss would prove. She consulted the Marauders map, to see where he was. The map was stolen from Harry's suitcase because she thought he wasn't using it – which he wasn't. She saw him in Hogsmeade, in another section of the map that was only accessible to desperate people. Then she ran to the kitchens for some chocolate-covered-strawberries. They would make her breath smell nice when it came to that fatal French kiss – it had to be, otherwise it wouldn't prove anything. Winky did her hair in a roman ponytail, so that no hairs would get in her mouth. Ginny ran out of the castle as fast as humanly possible. there was no hurry, she just wanted to catch him before her breath started to go rank. As she stopped outside The Three Broomsticks, she caught her breath, and sight of Draco. He looked sexy, even with the foamy moustache he had from the first gulp of butterbeer.

comment and review! please give a shout out to Eva Cullen and her cousin Conor Sheehan, for letting me combine their names to make one cool one! and to Izzie, who will hate me for all this soppiness! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

Ginny was thinking about Draco… MALFOY… she had to stop mentally calling him Draco. She needed a way to embarrass him so that his pale little face with their perfect grey eyes twist in hatred and turn red as a strawberry… mmm… she wondered how he would taste, that perfect mouth with his arms around her… NOOOOOO…

this is BAD! She was doing it again, thinking about how hot he was. OK, guys hate being beaten by younger girls, she knew as much from her brothers. Suddenly she knew what to do. She thought about it a bit more, working out the kinks – excuse the pun – of the glorious notion. Once again her thoughts were interrupted by a daydream of Malfoy, leaning down and slowly covering her arguing mouth with his. This time, however, she didn't push the thought from her mind. This time she let it go on, watching, dream-Ginny kiss him back, passionately, nearly eating him in her eagerness. Then, once more, Nat bounded in, interrupting her thoughts. She was nattering on about what to wear to her date with Conor Cullen.

"I'm gonna ge' me mini skir', de matchin' top and me oul' school tie. D'ye tink dat's too much?" she was talking to Ginny, who by that time had jumped up, taken her make-up bag and dashed out of the room. She was going to kiss Draco Malfoy, only because she was afraid of growing an obsession. She couldn't get obsessed with a guy who she didn't even like – or so her kiss would prove. She consulted the Marauders map, to see where he was. The map was stolen from Harry's suitcase because she thought he wasn't using it – which he wasn't. She saw him in Hogsmeade, in another section of the map that was only accessible to desperate people. She ran to the kitchens for some chocolate-covered-strawberries. They would make her breath smell nice when it came to that fatal French kiss – it had to be, otherwise it wouldn't prove anything. Winky did her hair in a roman ponytail, so that no hairs would get in her mouth. Ginny ran out of the castle as fast as humanly possible. there was no hurry, she just wanted to catch him before her breath started to go rank. As she stopped outside The Three Broomsticks, she caught her breath, and sight of Draco. He looked sexy, even with the foamy moustache he had from the first gulp of butterbeer.

comment and review! please give a shout out to Eva Cullen and her cousin Conor Sheehan, for letting me combine their names to make one cool one! and to Izzie, who will hate me for all this soppiness! lol


	3. Chapter 3

The Tall Not So Dark Slytherin

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

"Draco…" she murmured, then half-smiled at the way it tasted on her tongue.

She walked across the pub, all set to drag him away from Pansy Parkinson, who would kill her as slowly and painfully as possible if she saw the… kiss… Ginny gasped, only partly because she only just realised that she was going to actually kiss Draco Malfoy. He was getting up and… walking towards her? That wasn't right.

he took her hand surreptitiously as he passed, meaning to tow her along with him. She followed, wondering where the hell he was bringing her.

When they got outside, he turned around. "Yes?" he said, as if she was the one who had dragged her outside into the freezing cold snow. Ginny scowled, wondering how to deliver the kiss. Before she knew it, her mouth had seemed to have gotten a mind of its own and was speaking! "You're intoxicating me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the drea-oh!" He had grabbed her arms and kissed her full on the mouth. At first she tried to push him away, but then she relaxed and kissed him back, thoroughly enjoying the experience. Then she slightly opened her mouth, just enough to let her tongue through. His lip was so soft, and the taste was like butterbeer with a slight twist. Ginny decided that this was his taste… glorious.

then he opened his mouth and let her tongue explore the remarkable mouth she had often wondered about.

Then, out of nowhere, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Draco suddenly became rigid in her arms. Ginny gasped and looked around. Harry was standing with his wand aloft, pointed at Draco, who was still completely immobilised on the cold wet ground. "Harry! What the bloody hell was that for!" she shouted, taking out her wand and then said " Ennervate" to Draco, to let him move again. He got up and had his wand out before Harry had time to answer. "He kissed you!" he said 'kissed' with disgust, as you would if you found crap on the bottom of your shoe. "So? Just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean that I can't have- DRACO, NO!" Ginny shrieked, because Draco was beginning to say "Alohomora" which, if pointed at a live creature, can dislocate every single bone in their body. She grabbed him by the waist, intent on knocking him over and halting the spell. Even though she stopped loving Harry since second year, he was… another big brother to her, and she hated to see him in any sort of pain. Draco fell, shattering the beautiful yet deadly light that had erupted from his wand. "Harry… please just… go." Ginny said, kneeling on the ground and making sure Draco was ok. Harry simply stood there, as if he was confused about what to do next. "Harry! Leave!" she said coldly. He gave her one last desperate glance, then walked back to where Ron and Hermione supposedly were-The Three… HOLY SHIT HE WAS WALKING INTO THE THREE BROOMSTICKS! Ron and Hermione were in Hogwarts, grounded kind of, for back-talking Snape… and Pansy P. was in the Three Broomsticks. Harry was going to tell her! that…urgh! She had to half-drag Draco- she didn't think she tackled him that hard, but the red marks on Draco's midriff told her otherwise-along into a back-alley that looked like a promising hiding place, even if for a minute or so. A scream pierced the air just then, and a door slamming. Even though Ginny knew that she could not be seen, she shrank back against the wall and covered Draco as best she could with the cloak he was wearing. The shrieks –and language- grew gradually quieter, so Ginny and Draco came out from the alley. No-one was around, so Ginny gave Draco one last parting kiss, and ran back to the castle. Nat was obviously wondering where her friend was, so Ginny said it was a make-up crisis, which could only be solved by Madam Rosemerta, the owner of The Three Broomsticks (TTB). Natalie sympathized, as she had had to have a number of appointments with Madam R. By that time it was 7 o' clock, so that meant nom-nom-nommy dinner

Holy shit that took ages! bsozzles 2 every1 waitin, but I just started secondary( high) school, so it's a bit hectic. this ch. is dedicated 2 ReSpekt, who has been my inspo 4 ages.


End file.
